


Trouble

by RebelAngel



Category: American Actor RPF, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: After a long day of filming Justice League you couldn't wait to get into your trailer and go to sleep. You had an early call time the next morning so you figured you would just stay there. Half way through the night your heater breaks down. You go out to see if anyone else is awake and low and behold - he- has his lights on.





	

It was a great day of shooting Justice League today in Iceland. You have always wanted to go there and it was one of the most beautiful places you have ever been to. Most of the scenes today were between Arthur and Mera, you loved being there with them because of how much fun it was on set with everyone there. Even if they didn't have scenes, there would always be the group of you at the ready. You and Amber have become really great friends over the last couple of weeks and it was nice to have someone your age around, you told Amber everything and she confided in you as well. She looked incredible in her costume for Mera and you told her repeatedly! Jason was so excited that she was finally on set, he kept taking selfies with her and it was the cutest thing that you have ever seen.

It was a bit more fun this time around since Guinness gave Jason's custom beer to him, so there were crates and crates on set and you all just kept drinking throughout the day. Ben had one scene and then he was off for the rest of the day, so you both were throwing them back and giggling to yourselves on set. 

"Why would he do that? Did he actually lock you in the bathroom?" you were laughing pretty hard now as Ben was cackling at your drunken stupidity and he put his arm around your shoulders pulling you into him and you could smell the beer on him. 

"(Y/N) how the hell would he lock me in the bathroom if I'm over here sipping beers with you?" He drunkenly smiled down at you and then you finally had the lightbulb go off in your head, "Oh, so he was joking! Wow Matt's funny." he laughed and then kissed the top of your head. 

You saw Zack walk up to the two of you as he also had a beer in his hand, "The beer monster got to you too?!" you asked him and you started giggling. "We are going to be wrapping in the next couple of days, it's done! I can't believe it! We made good time too!" Zack said. 

"Cheers to us then!" Ben lifted his bottle and you and Zack did the same a clinked your glasses together. 

"You have an early call time tomorrow missy, you shouldn't be drinking so much!" Zack said to you quite sternly. You were about to apologize but Ben spoke out first. 

"This was my fault, I started drinking and I needed a partner. She was nice enough to stay with an old dude like me." he raised his eyebrows and scoffed. 

You turned to him, "You're not that old! Stop saying that, geez!" you smiled back at him and then got up and turned towards Zack, "I'm sorry. I guess I'll go off to bed." you gave a nice little wave to Ben and hugged Zack on the way out. 

You got to your trailer and you changed into your pyjamas as you noticed the thermostat looked kind of off, you were so tired that you didn't even give it a second glance and you pulled the couch out as you got under your covers. 

**********

You woke up abruptly as your entire body was shivering, your teeth were chattering and you were wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. You groaned as you looked at your clock and it was 2am.  _Great_ you thought to yourself. You rolled out of bed and checked the thermostat to find that it was not working at all and it probably broke. You needed to sleep and you didn't know what to do so you put your boots on and went outside completely forgetting you were wrapped in the blanket. You walked around a bit, with your teeth still chattering as you saw Ben's light on in his trailer.  _He's still up?_ you thought to yourself as you walked right up those steps and knocked on his door. 

You hoped you weren't bothering him but he came to the door pretty quickly as he opened it you saw that he was shirtless and only wearing black sweatpants. You looked him over twice making you forget why you were even there. 

He grinned, "Hey, you okay? Why do you have a blanket around you?" he asked you seriously. 

You snapped out of the trance you were in and looked up with him, you couldn't even tell if you were flustered because of how cold you were but somehow Ben managed to make you feel warmer just by his presence. "I think my furnace broke in my trailer and I'm just really cold. You're the only one with the light on and I'm really sorry to bother you but could I just crash here until like 5, since that's my call time?" you said through chattering teeth. He brought you into his trailer halfway through your retelling of your horrid night.

"Thank you." you told him as he sat you down on the armchair that he had and put his arms around you rubbing your back and your shoulders trying to get you a bit warmer. You couldn't tell him that being around him was already enough to warm you up but it was nice to have him there. "Wouldn't know what I'd do without you Ben." you smiled softly. He stopped and looked you right in the eyes, "Same here kiddo." You both looked at each other for a moment and he slid his hands down your arms slowly, causing a warm shiver to go down your back. 

"I'll get you one of my sweatshirts okay. Hang on." He left for a moment to go into his closet. You decided to take the blankets off of you and you folded them and put them on the chair. You looked down at your pyjamas and you forgot you were wearing an overgrown t-shirt and short shorts.  _Shit._ you thought to yourself as you turned around and found him standing there gawking. He cleared his throat and gave you his sweatshirt. You went into the bathroom and changed into his sweatshirt, after you put it on you saw the writing on his shirt and it had "Boston" on it. You smirked, you secretly loved this sweatshirt and you've always wanted to wear it. You walked out of the bathroom and Ben was lying down on the left side of the bed (still shirtless) with his feet crossed and he was reading a screenplay. 

"Thanks again, Ben." you walked over to the couch that he had and sat down. You could feel his eyes on you and he cleared his throat and looked back down at his screenplay, "My shirt looks good on you." he said and then you felt your face flush, you felt the warmth rush to your cheeks. 

"Does it? I've always wanted to wear it." you blurted out and his eyes shot back up at you. "I mean, uhm I, I have always wanted to get a sweatshirt from Boston. That's yeah. That's what I meant. Goodnight Ben." you laid down on the couch trying not to look at him and you saw a little smirk creep up on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you meant." you heard him say under his breath. You just let him be, you didn't want to blurt out anything else. He was already tempting you by being shirtless on his bed, looking bloody incredible and fluffy. A shiver went down your back and this time you knew for sure it was because of him and the thought of you being alone with him in his trailer was making your mind run wild. 

"You know if you're too cold you can just come to bed, I'll share." he said softly.

You turned to face him, "Are you sure?" you asked him.

He nodded and opened his arms out to you, "Come on. I'll even put a pillow between us. How's that?"

You got up from the couch and walked over to the right side of the bed and pulled the covers up, "Ha, ha. Very funny." you got under the covers and turned away from him. "Good night Ben." 

He leaned over and kissed your temple, "Goodnight sweetheart." his hot breath made you tingly and you let out a small hum. 

He didn't put the pillow in between you both and that made you nervous, you were afraid that you would be to close to him and it was driving you crazy until Ben took it upon himself to drape his arm around you and spoon you. You didn't really blame him, your ass was right there. You felt his body against yours. If you were going to be in this position you would at least go on and play a little game. 

Slowly you moved your hips around, lightly grazing his crotch as you were "trying" to get "comfortable" you heard his breath hitch a bit. 

"(Y/N) What are you doing?" he spoke into your hair. 

You moved again and this time you backed your ass up right into him and you could feel the outline of his dick. He moved his hand underneath your arm and across your stomach, holding you closer to him. As his hand trailed down your side to your leg where the hem of the shirt was, he went underneath your shirt and he had his hand in the middle of your chest.

You moaned and your eyes grew wider. "Ben, what are we doing?"

You turned to face him. His hand still in the middle of your chest, "I can feel your heart beating faster. Why don't you just tell me?" 

You looked at him at first puzzled and then you understood what he asked. "Listen, we have 4 more days of shooting, let's not get into this right now. Okay." you looked up at him with pleading eyes. He moved his hand over your breast and you closed your eyes as he grabbed you. He looked down at you, "Tell me." he asked again. 

You looked up at him and took a huge breath, "You're really attractive. Okay, that's it." he smiled as he moved his hand down and he took your nipple between his forefinger and his thumb. He repeated the motion and you felt your insides burning. "That's not all." he said. "I see the way you look at me." he grabbed your breast again and this time he moved his face closer to yours. 

"Fucking hell. Okay. Fine. You are incredibly charming and sexy and I can't handle it okay. Any chance I would get to jump you I would have by now. You're just so fucking hot Ben, I can't even be near you without me clenching just a bit." you blurted it out. He looked at you stunned. 

He took a moment and then sooner than you realized he kissed you. His mouth crashed onto yours and you could taste him. He was on top of you now as you wrapped your arms around his large body and you dug your fingers into his hair. You opened your legs as he fit with you perfectly, already grinding down on you. He was overwhelming, you didn't want him to leave your side. He came up for air as you continued to kiss his neck and you looked up at him as he looked down at you and you both softly smiled. 

"I'm not too old for you am I, baby girl?" he asked you as he smiled shyly. 

You grinned at him, "You're just the way I like them. Daddy." his eyebrows shot up. "Daddy, huh? Is that the new pet name these days?" he asked you. 

"Well, if the babe fits the bill then yes. Yes it is." you kissed him swiftly as you took his bottom lip between your teeth.

He kissed you deeply as he began sliding down your body, he helped you take off his sweatshirt and he continued kissing down your chest, around your breasts as he kept looking up at you. You watched him go further down your body as he landed his lips right above your core. You moved your hips as you were aching for him to go there. His beard lightly brushed your thigh and you moaned. You saw him take his fingers and graze your clit. He kissed around your core as you kept moving up towards his mouth. He circled his finger around your clit as he began to lap his tongue around it. 

"Fuck, Ben." you moaned out.

You felt his tongue move up and down, as he was sucking on your clit he made his fingers tease your hole. You gripped his hair as he continued the sweet torture beneath you. He picked up his pace and you felt his fingers deep inside you but you could only imagine what the other thing would be like and you wanted it bad. He was driving you nuts. You felt his other hand wrap around your thigh as he spread your legs even more and held you down. He was curling his fingers inside you and stretching you, you moaned out his name even louder. 

"Fuck me, please Daddy. I need you." you looked down at him and his eyes were darker, like a dark chocolate brown. He smirked at you as he came back up to kiss you. You devoured his mouth and pulled him in closer as you trailed your hands down his back and to the band in his sweatpants. You slowly pulled his pants down and you felt his erection in between the both of you as you heard him moan into your mouth. You wrapped your hand around his cock and you started to jerk him off as you took control of his mouth now. While you were jerking him off with one hand, your other hand cradled his balls and you lightly squeezed when you felt like it. 

"Fuck, (Y/N). So good." you smiled, you wanted to please him so badly. You just wanted to make him feel good all the time if you could. 

You picked up your pace as you were also attempting to grind with him. A bit of pre-cum leaked out and you continued as he kind of jerked forward himself into your hand. He stopped kissing you as he leaned over the bed to his bedside table and pulled out a condom.

You smiled at him, "Always prepared I see." he softly smiled back at you, "I kept them there hoping you would come to your senses." He dove into the next kiss as he quickly ripped the packaging and you held on to his cock.

He kissed your chest as he put the condom on. You looked at your hand and it was a bit sticky, so you looked him dead in the eyes and sucked your fingers clean off. 

He swallowed hard, "Such a naughty girl for Daddy, baby girl." he said. You nodded your head, "Only for you."

He grabbed a hold of his dick and he was jerking himself off in front of you as he had a smirk on his face, you were watching him. You watched as his muscles flexed and his gloriously toned body was contracting with his actions. 

"You enjoying the view?" he giggled. "Mhm Daddy, very much." you answered back as you were growing restless. Your core aching to be fucked by him, you have wondered and waited for so long. 

Ben then let his dick hit your clit as he slid down, he teased your hole with his tip and slowly pushed into you. He was so thick inside you that you felt your body completely take him in. You felt your walls closing in on his perfect cock, "Fuuucckkk." you let out a long moan. 

"Shit. Fuck, (Y/N)", he cursed out but he knew he would last that long and neither would you. He started thrusting into you as he placed his hands on either side of your head and you were lost. He may have been inside you but you were lost inside him, inside his voice, inside his eyes, inside his body completely towering over you. Over and over again he managed to push deeper inside of you and you were loudly agreeing with his every movement. It was rough and heated between the two of you, you were clawing at his back as his teeth took a hold on your shoulder as he gave two last thrusts and you both reached your climax at the same time. You were moaning into each other and writhing together with the same wonderful sensation. 

You were both breathing heavily as Ben collapsed on top of you landing his head between your breasts, both of you heaving. You had your fingers running through his hair and he hummed at the contact. You turned your head and saw his alarm clock on his bedside table and you groaned. 

"What is it? Are you okay? he asked worried. 

"Yeah, everything is perfect. You're perfect but it's 3 in the morning and my call time is at 5. Zack's going to kill me." you told him sleepily.

"Don't worry, I'll come up with an excuse for you." Ben started to chuckle. 

"Unless..." you said. 

"Unless what?" he curiously asked you. 

"Unless, he heard us? Then your excuse won't work." you said. 

He lazily raised his head, "Baby, I'm Batman. He will listen to me." 

You laughed as you both laid there together and fell asleep. 


End file.
